walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Monroe (Video Game)
Paul Monroe, commonly nicknamed "Jesus", is a comic-adapted main character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. Paul lost some of his friends at the hands of The New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Post-Apocalypse "A New Frontier" "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Paul is first seen watching Javier, Gabriel, Clementine, Conrad and Tripp from a rooftop, having observed them separate from their friends and being forced to flee to the roof of a gas station. Javier and Tripp spot him from their position, urging everyone to get down in case he had a rifle. Javier volunteers to flank their watcher and sneak up behind him. He slowly makes his way to Paul's position and apparently discovers him crouching behind a billboard. Javier approaches him and discovers that he had found a decoy before Paul makes himself known to Javier by placing a gun to the back of his head. Javier drops his weapon, curtly telling Paul of his people. In the middle of his interrogation, a sharp whistle draws Paul's attention, giving Javier the moment to turn and grab the gun. Before either could gain possession of Paul's gun, Clementine comes from behind him and raises her weapon on him. The others surround Paul, forcing him to surrender, thinking he is a member of the New Frontier. Conrad searches him for any brandings of the New Frontier and comes up empty. (Determinant) Paul explains that he was just going down to Richmond to find any people who had survived the takeover of the New Frontier. Tripp and his group are stunned by the discovery that Richmond was a New Frontier stronghold, all of them shouting about Eleanor and Kate having gone ahead alone for help from Richmond. Paul offers to take them through a train tunnel to get them to Richmond the fastest way possible if Tripp would be willing to have the group lower their weapons. Conrad rejects Paul's request, wanting to tie him up to make sure that Paul was not lying, but the decision ultimately falls to Tripp. If Javier advocates for Paul's case or remains silent, then Tripp agrees to let Paul walk freely. If Javier instead sides with Conrad, then Tripp decides to handcuff Paul without resistance from Paul. Paul then introduces himself, informing them that his friends called him "Jesus". Jesus then leads the group to a unused train tunnel under the James River, where they are attacked by walkers. He saves Gabe from being killed, breaking free of his bindings, (Determinant) earning Javier's gratitude and trust. They run through a boxcar, where Jesus and Tripp are briefly separated from Javier, Conrad, Gabe and Clementine. When Javier and Gabe make it up to the surface, Paul and Tripp ask where Conrad and Clementine are. Javier can either say that Conrad is dead or tell Tripp that he shot Conrad and Clementine has left. (Determinant) If Conrad is spared, (Determinant) he holds Clementine for ransom as she used to be a member of the New Frontier, Paul will agree to the idea. After rescuing Kate, Paul leads the group to the New Frontier's headquarters, and tells the group to play along whey they were ordered to lower their weapons. He later watches as Javier and Gabe find out that the New Frontier's leader is David. "Above The Law" After David takes Kate and Gabe to the hospital in Richmond, Paul, Javier, Tripp, Clementine (Determinant) and Conrad (Determinant) are taken to a quarantine room where they meet up with Eleanor. After discussing what they should do in the coming events, David arrives and asks for Javier to come with him while the others stay in the quarantine room. After being kicked out of Richmond on Joan and Clint's orders, they follow a map to a warehouse provided by David where they manage to get in after a fight with walkers. David arrives and they discover that the warehouse is full of supply boxes that come from settlements that were apparently raided by the New Frontier. Not long after, Max, Badger and Lonnie arrive at the warehouse to stock more supplies, they ambush them and the trio splits, Paul and Clementine go after Lonnie while the others deal with Max and Badger. Lonnie eventually gives Clementine and Paul the slip and escapes back to Richmond and Paul and Clem go back to meet the rest. After meeting up with the rest of the group, he learns the fate of Badger and will chew Javier out for beating him to death (Determinant). Paul then decides to leave as he has come to the conclusion that the friends he has been search for are not in Richmond. He thanks Javier and the others and parts his way alone saying he won't forget them. "From the Gallows" Jesus is seen near the end of the episode with two soldiers coming back to check on Richmond. Javier and his family will be seen killing walkers and asks Javier to open the gate. Once Jesus and his people go into Richmond they start killing the walkers inside. Three days later Javier and Gabe (Determinant) will go outside and thank Jesus for coming back, and helping them make Richmond a better place. During the conversation, Jesus will persuade Javier to become the new leader of Richmond, and to do better than Joan did. Shortly after, Jesus and the two men leave. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Paul to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Paul can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Everyone Non-Canon Tunnel.png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Javier García To Be Added Gabriel García To Be Added Tripp To Be Added Conrad To Be Added Clementine To Be Added Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Paul is one of seven characters from the Comic who made an appearance in the Video Game, the other six so far being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Pete, and Siddiq. **And out of them all, Paul is the only one confirmed to be LGBT. *Paul is one of five characters, along with Javier, Clementine, Eleanor and Fern, that are alive at the end of Season 3, regardless of the player's choices. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive